The Truth
by MyDarlingRose
Summary: Severus finally finds out the secret that Suzanne has been keeping from him. ONESHOT Please review. Severus/OFC


**Ok, I am quite scared about this one. I don't know if Severus Snape is out of character, I just kept typing what came to mind!**

**PLEASE leave reviews! They would help alot, my last fanfic didn't really get any and to me that was a sign that is was crap, so...**

**Just please enjoy, and tell me what you think.**

**P.S. Be honest! I need to know! I write these mainly for myself as a way to get away, but would like to know your opinion.**

''Why didn't you tell me?''

Suzanne turned around and found herself facing an angry looking Severus.

''Excuse me?'' she didn't know what he was talking about and just stared at him with a confused expression and put down the book she was looking through. He was advancing towards her now and before she knew it she was pinned up against the wall by him, her wrists under the tight grip of his forceful hands.

''Why didn't you tell me Miss Rosewood, or should I call you _Mrs_ _Arrington!'' _at the sound of her real name Suzanne gasped. She didn't know if it was from shock or the fact that he tightened his grip on her wrists. His face was so close to hers now that she could feel his hot breath against her cheeks.

'' How did you find out?'' she wasn't scared of him, no, she didnt want to give him the satisfaction of her fear, but even now she found it hard to stay calm. His glaring eyes were piercing holes through her own, as if he was trying to read her eyes and get the answer he so desperately seeks. Her chest was rising and falling with deep, shaky breaths.

''Teacher files!'' he spat, making her flinch and she shut her eyes tight. Tears were threatening but she fought them back.

''Now, why didn't you tell me?'' his voice was slow and menacing.

''I don't have to answer myself to you!'' she fought back now, her ice-cold personality finally returning, her face expression turned from scared and vulnerable to angry. The answer took him by surprise and he moved his head back slightly.

''I don't have to explain myself to you! To tell you that I left my husband more than 10 years ago because he would constantly rape and physically abuse me to fill his sadistic pleasures. He would pin me agianst the wall just like you are now!''

At that last comment Severus instantly let go of her wrists and took a step back. He couldn't believe it. This woman who he had thought of as strong and bitter was now pouring out her past to him because he had forced it, just like her husband had forced himself on her all those years ago. Looking at her now, he saw that she was leaning against the wall and trying not to cry but a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks anyhow. He didn't know what to do. Feeling pity for her was the only thing he could think of.

''I'm sorry...'' was all he could master to say and watch her reaction. She slowly lifted her tear-stained face up at him and gave a slight nod, wrapping her arms around herself for comfort. He felt the sudden urge to comfort her himself but pushed that thought out of his mind.

''Not your fault.'' she whispered and made her way to her desk where her cigarettes lay. Taking one from the packet and putting it on her long drag she lit it, inhaling the smoke, spreading her fingers along the long drag. She was in deep thought now, returning to the memories that have tortured her for endless years, both mentally and physically.

''I didn't mean to-''

''Its fine. Really. You didn't know, its fine.'' she cut him off before he could finish and gave him a faint smile before taking another inhale from her cigarette and exhaling, blowing the smoke upwards.

''I guess that explains your...back.'' he gestured with his hand towards her back and she hesitated before nodding again. Transported back to the memory, he remembered the way her dressing gown accidently fell down her shoulders, revealing a rather brutally battered back underneath her low cut silk night gown. Scars stretching across her back in long dark stripes, some faded some still clearly visible. Unhealed bruises dotted round the back of her neck and shoulders. His eyes wouldn't stop roaming but the sight was cut short as she quickly pulled the dressing gown back up and held it tight around her body, eyes widening when she saw him behind her. He was about to ask her about it but she ran off before he got the chance.

''Why did he do this to you?'' he wasn't just curious but generally worried. Standing there with his hands folded behind his back he took a few steps towards her. She didn't answer straight away, so he waited patiently, sending her glances every now and then. She took another drag from her cigarette, sighed and finally spoke:

''He had a bad temper and... Needed someone to take it out on. He enjoyed placing pain onto me as a way of releasing his anger.'' the last part was barely a whisper and she tried to avoid looking at him, so kept her gaze on the stone floor.

''Why did you marry him?'' he said before taking another step forward. This close contact once again made her uncomfortable, so she shifted her body off the desk and made her way to the black leather couch behind him and sat down, crossing her right leg over her left.

''I was young and stupid and didn't have a choice.'' putting down her long drag, she finally looked up at him. He now saw the pain in her eyes. The pain that she has been cursed with for the rest of her life. The pain of pure torture and misery speaking out to him. He didn't want to interigate her more but he needed to know what happened.

''What do you mean you didn't have a... choice?''his deep voice broke the short silence that surrounded them.

''I...'' another tear rolled down her cheek and glistened in the light that shone through the window.

''I... just didn't.''

Knowing he wasn't going to get anymore out of her, he strode over to the window and watched the view in front of him, although not paying much attention to it.

''Can I see them?'' he whispered.

''See what?'' she replied, looking up at him but he had his back to her.

''Your scars.'' he said plainly, giving her a sideway glance. Her eyes widened at this propsal.

''No.'' she said bitterly and he turned to face her again.

''Please...'' he looked at her with sorrowful, pleading eyes as if he could be the one to cure her of her nightmares. She shot up from the couch and backed away slightly.

''Severus, you don't know what he put me through and what he left behind. ''

''I may be able to help you, Suzanne.'' he took a few steps forward towards her but stopped so not to scare her off, as if she were a beautiful butterfly perched ontop of a flower ready to fly off any moment by the slightest movement or touch.

''I don't...'' the intensity of his gaze stopped her from talking further.

They stood there in silence and stared at eachother. Slowly, Suzanne turned her back to him and brought her hands up to her chest, hestitating for a moment before grabbing for the pearl buttons on her blouse and unbuttoning them rapidly and pulling the blouse out of her skirt. The blouse slid down her shoulders and stopped just at the elbows, where she brought her hands to her chest again to hold it in place. Severus stepped closer and examined the sight before him. Just like last time, long stripes slid across her back like a tiger. He moved closer and lifted his hand to her soft, pale skin.

''May I?'' his question was answered with a slight nod and he gently traced his fingers over the streaks. She tensed at his touch at first but soon relaxed. The broken skin felt rough and bumpy, like it didn't belong to the rest of her body.

''How did he... cause this?'' he moved his fingers to the back of her neck where the bruises lie.

''He whipped me.'' she whispered. His fingers stopped.

''What?''

''He whipped me.'' she said more clearly, but he could hear the discomfort in her voice.

_Whipped her? What sort of deranged man was he?! _He suddenly heard a quiet sob and his attention turned back to Suzanne. Her body was shaking lightly and he knew she was crying. He didn't know what took over him, but he gently took hold of her shoulders and spun her around to face him and embraced her. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this and it was definitely out of his comfort zone, _human contact, _but this wasn't a time for being selfish. She rested her head against his chest and sighed heavily.

She broke their locked embrace after awhile and turned back round again and started to button up her blouse.

''Couldn't you use magic to save yourself?'' the question made her hault.

''Richard hated wizardry even though he was a wizard himself. Among other things.'' she whispered that last part so that he couldn't hear. With her apparel back in place she faced him.

The look he was giving her was of confusion but with a hint of understanding. Not everyone could accept the gift of magic and _Richard _was one one them.

''I should go.'' he blurts out before he can stop himself and made his way to the door, brushing shoulders with Suzanne.

''Severus..?'' he stopped just by the door frame and turned his head sideways, so not to look at her. She opened her mouth to speak but simply closed it again, not knowing what more to say, so left the subject alone. Taking her silence as a sign, he left.


End file.
